The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abutilon×hybrida, commonly known as Chinese lantern. The new cultivar is in the family Malvaceae. Known botanically as Abutilon×hybrida, the new variety will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Passion’.
‘Passion’ is the result of a breeding program that commenced in 2000 in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objectives of the breeding program were to develop compact forms of Abutilon with significantly improved flowering characteristics, particularly a long flowering period, floriferous nature, and a wide range of flower color presented well at the time of sale.
‘Passion’ is a seedling selection resulting from the controlled cross-pollination of two parents which had been raised and retained by the inventor for breeding purposes. The female parent is an individual seedling known to the inventor as ‘x05.1.1’ (unreleased and unpatented). The male parent is an individual seedling known to the inventor as ‘x05.1.2’ (unreleased and unpatented). Cross-pollination was conducted by the inventor during January 2008. The resulting seed was collected, sown and grown out by the inventor. In October 2008, the inventor selected ‘Passion’ for its combination of well-presented flowers borne on plants with a natural self-branching habit. In addition, the inventor selected ‘Passion’ for its bright flower color and its early and sustained profuse flowering.
‘Passion’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in October 2008 in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. Asexual propagation was accomplished using softwood cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘Passion’ have been determined stable and uniform, and to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.